


See No Evil

by BorderlineGoodness (LittleTongue), LittleTongue



Series: Robo-Creeps of Year 20XX [4]
Category: Mega Man (Cartoon 1994), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bass is Protoman's accomplice, Emotional Manipulation, Gang Rape, Gaslighting, Grooming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Molestation, Protoman is a predator, Sexual Assault, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTongue/pseuds/BorderlineGoodness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTongue/pseuds/LittleTongue
Summary: While the blue bomber is away, his big brother will play - rather their little brother likes it or not.
Series: Robo-Creeps of Year 20XX [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835899
Kudos: 2





	1. Proto

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might be wondering why I write stuff like this. Well, before you start reading, take a gander at this little Author's note:  
> I do not condone the actions of any character featured, but as someone who has had experienced these situations, I use this as a coping manner.

Mega Man strolled casually through the laboratory, carrying a small Robot Master in the crook of his arm. The small one was almost toddler-like, as he was little enough to actually fit in the arms of his brother.  
He had a color of lime green and yellow, nearly resembling Tornado Man.  
His name was Chime, and he was new to Dr. Light's lab. 

One of Dr. Lee's robots created so far, Chime's purpose was to explore and find out how the world worked, starting with a simple introduction to simple things. "Alright, kid. I have a few things to attend to for Light, so in the meantime, I will leave you with Protoman."  
As they appeared through the living room door, they were met with the reformed villain sitting down, with his earbuds plugged in.  
Giving out a fake cough, it caught Protoman's attention.  
Turning to see who it was, he saw the blue bomber and a small toddler Bot in his hands. 

"Hey big bro, I have some errands to run to for the Doc. Can I trust you to watch over Chime here while I'm gone?"

"Sure," Proto chuckled, "anything for my little bro." Within minutes, Mega had placed Chime down on the couch next to his brother, and headed out the door.  
Silence became present for another minute and a half, since they both were locked in it. That was until Chime squeaked a little. 

"So, Lee did something crazy again, did he?" Protoman said, staring down at the little one. "I'm quite surprised he's still at it, even with having to cope with being tangled in messes he had gotten himself into." 

Messes? What was he even talking about? The only thing Chime ever heard Dr. Lee talk about was that he was assaulted by a Maverick Hunter who tried to help him with his childhood. Sadly, it didn't work the way it was supposed to.  
Looking dumbfounded, Chime took notice of Protoman's sudden change.  
He didn't have his iconic red helmet, opposite from Mega Man's helmet - he wasn't wearing it. 

Instead, it was only his brown hair that stood, but he kept the sunglasses. "Y-y-you're different," he chirped shyly, cowering in fear. 

"Yeah, I know. I decided to not wear it during the afternoon." Getting his answer, Chime continued to stare off into space again. The social chemistry between both of them was awkward enough, but the fact that he was in the presence of the first Light robot was really a pressure to behold.  
Upon looking in his direction, Protoman saw the little one's dainty appearance - he looked so young, around the age of four to eight. Chime's adorable big, blue eyes were a picture to bless a sudden change in the atmosphere. 

_Aww. How adorable. Mega really did a good job helping Lee construct this fine piece of tech._

__All of a sudden, he wrapped an arm around Chime's shoulder, making him a tad bit uncomfortable. "Hey, little brother," he spoke, adding a dash of secrecy, "care to experience other feelings, besides the default ones you've been programmed with?"_ _

__The toddler Bot stopped dead. "Wh-what...?"_ _

__"Yeah. There are other feelings and emotions you can feel, simply by doing things no robot could ever think about doing."_ _

__"What do you mean?" Chime asked as he saw Protoman get up from the couch, and began to carry his smaller brother into a different room. "Since the blue bomber is out doing errands, we have plenty of time to show them."  
The room they were being transferred to was the bathroom, since they were walking for almost a minute to get to their destination._ _


	2. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that goes down a deep hill, whereas Protoman possibly gropes Chime, in a way to "help" him experience hidden feelings within his hard drive. 
> 
> Thank God for Dr. Light to install soundproof insulation for the room.

Chime was met with a futuristic setting of the bathroom as they opened the door to it, where they were going to be exploring the optional emotions of a mechanical life form. The room was big enough for almost a maximum number of thirteen people to fit inside of.   
However, there was a small counter that was on the other side of its walls, with a cabinet below it.   
The counter was sky blue, with the sink on the far right side of it, so there was enough room for a single person to put themselves on top. 

That is exactly what Proto did - he placed Chime on the surface - with careful ease - as to not damage his circuits internally through roughplay. His abdomen was exposed, and this was a major setback on some of Dr. Lee's robots.  
There was a button in the middle of Chime's stomach, where the belly button area supposedly is. Protoman began to move his hand slowly down to it and pressed it lightly. 

Upon exposure, Chime felt his little member poke out from its hiding spot like a gopher, and it looked small. Being that he was a Childbot, it was meant to look like a baby carrot.  
"Alright, here we go," he heard Protoman's deep voice take control. "Good boy, Chime. Let's make sure to keep this between us, okay?" 

_Is this what I look like down there? _He thought, covering his mouth slightly. He then witnessed his older brother moving his hands slightly more down there, and then stopped when he grasped onto it.  
Because of how cold his fingers were, Chime let out a startled yelp, but stopped himself in only a minute. __

__Protoman was really hanging on, as he gently slid his hand up and down, somehow giving Chime a handjob. He could feel the reformed Bot's visible, heavy breathing as he rubbed the palm of his hand across the poor thing's dick. The small one wanted to cross his legs tightly to comfort himself, but the fact that his brother was using all his strength to keep him pinned down was just a letdown.  
Chime had started feeling limp as he could get a hint of himself nearly blowing up from overstimulation, hoping that it didn't shoot across the bathroom. _ _

__He suddenly joined in with the heavy breathing, simply by moaning softly in contempt contact. The rhythm of the noises - wet and slimy - were getting close to a stopping point as he heard Proto say, "you're close."  
All of a sudden, Chime blew his load onto Protoman's hand, and it was only a small pint of cum.   
Upon stopping, he was catching his breath while his brother was smiling proudly. _ _

__"That wasn't so bad for your first time, now wasn't it?" He asked, hugging the lime green/yellow Bot. Grabbing a set of paper towels, he began cleaning the white from his hands and Chime's small dick.  
"Let's clean up a little," he spoke, "and let's stay silent about this."_ _


	3. What's Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chime waits for Mega Man to come home, but only if he keeps his mouth shut about what had happened between him and Protoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might seem a little short, but I'm not feeling well.

Upon his return home from running around, Mega Man opened the door to the house, only to find Chime curled up inside a small blanket. Surprised by this scene, the blue bomber sat down next to him.  
The small Childbot rested comfortably inside the confines of the yellow wool blanket that kept him warm while he slept, and this freaked Mega out to an extent. 

"Chime...?" He spoke, gently nudging his little brother with a slight finger. "You alright?" Squeaking himself awake, the little one turned his head to see his blue brother who looked worried. "H-hi, Mega," he yawned, "home already?" 

"Yeah. I'm home. Say, where's Protoman?" He asked, "he was supposed to be watching you." Chime started drifting back to sleep, as he stretched his arms and curled back into the covers.  
"Went to throw me a surprise... Said he won't be finished until a few minutes..." 

"And you're napping to pass time?" Chime nodded slightly, then dozed off and snored. The Childbot was a heavy sleeper, and Dr. Lee kept it that way in means to have some peace and quiet. Suspicion crept into Mega Man's mind as he started walking into the hallway. During his trip to Protoman's bedroom, he was slammed into a wall by someone.  
It was his doppelganger Bass, constructed by Dr. Wily as a way to defeat the blue bomber once and for all. Mega was getting even more confused as he beared witness to sudden changes in the atmosphere before him. 

"Bass! What the hell are you doing here!?" He hissed, "I put an end to your schemes, I defeated you!!" An evil snicker escaped from Bass as he smiled wickedly, his red eyes creating punctured wounds inside Mega's soul.  
"You really are an ignorant fool, Blue Bomber," he sneered, still clenching his fingers into the blue Robot's skin. "We're just planning a small surprise for the young one, Chime. You better shut your mouth or else we'll shut it for you." 

Aggressively throwing Mega Man onto the ground, he headed back into Protoman's bedroom, shutting the door. Brushing the dust off, Mega looked at the entrance to the room and said, "just what was that all about?" 

He headed for the living room to watch over Chime.


End file.
